Finding Love in War COMPLETE
by SlyGriff
Summary: Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U R/R
1. Prologue June 6, 1975

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Prologue- June 6, 1975**

Severus paced the hallway outside the bedroom. Sitting in a chair was Albus and Minerva. Severus had flooed them six hours ago when he arrived home from the Hogwarts Express. He had just completed his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"What's taking so long? Surely they could have told us something by now," he said worriedly.

"These things take time my boy. Your mother was pretty bad off when you found her. You need to be patient right now," Albus replied gently.

Severus sighed as he plopped heavily into the chair between Albus and Minerva. "Your mother is a strong witch. She won't give up without a fight," Albus added.

"We all know who did this to Leilani, but how did Hadrian find her here? You and I made sure this place was not only unplotable, but the Fedilus Charm was still in place until Severus flooed us," Minerva questioned.

Before anyone could answer, one of the medi-witches came out of the room. "How's my mother?" Severus demanded as he jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing more we can do for her. She's asking for you," the medi-witch answered solemnly.

On jelly legs, Severus made his way toward his mother's bedroom. What he saw floored him. The other medi-witches and wizards were packing their equipment and leaving. On the bed lay Leilani Dedham Snape, looking pale, fragile, and completely defeated. Something Severus thought he would never see.

"Mu…mum?" Severus asked quietly.

"Come here honey," Leilani said gently.

Slowly he moved over to his mother's bedside. After taking a deep breath, he sat on the edge of the bed and took her cold hand into his own.

"My dear Severus, don't…give up…on life. Don't let my…death make you cold and bitter. Promise…me," she gasped as she squeezed his hand.

"I…I promise mum. I'm sorry. I should have been here," he replied sadly.

"Don't. This is not your fault," she said in a fierce tone.

Severus simply nodded. Tears filled his onyx eyes as she told him she loved him, closed her eyes, and took her final breath. Severus let the tears fall as he kissed her forehead and said his final farewell to the one person he loved more than life itself.

"I will make sure my father pays for this. I swear I will avenger you," Severus vowed as she stared down at the marble tombstone.

**Leilani Dedham Snape**

**1937-1975**

**Beloved mother and friend**

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 1 Hadrian's Back and Dedham Man

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Chapter 1- Hadrian's Back and Dedham Manor**

Severus sat in the living room of the home of his prized student, Hermione Granger. He, Albus, and Minerva had arrived two hours ago when a frantic Hermione flooed. The sight Severs saw brought back memories that he thought he had buried. Mr. Granger lay dead in a pool of his own blood, Mrs. Granger was barely alive and Hermione was kneeling on the floor, her mother's head in her lap and her clothes stained with the blood of her parents. Albus sent for Medi-witches and wizards at once.

"Who did this?" Hermione questioned.

"Hadrian," Severus answered.

"Who is he?" Hermione asked.

"My father Miss Granger," Severus said.

Hermione fell silent and looked down at her hands. Minerva held her while Albus placed his hand on Severus' shoulder. A few minutes later, a medi-wizard came downstairs. Hermione instantly got to her feet.

"How is she?" Hermione demanded.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. She was losing blood too quickly," the wizard explained.

"What now?" Hermione questioned as she closed her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"For now, you need to get a shower and change clothes. Minerva will pack your belongings, then we will take you somewhere safe," Albus answered.

Severus watched Minerva lead the young woman upstairs. "Albus, let her come stay with me,"

"Are you sure my boy?" Albus questioned.

"Yes. It's the safest place for her right now," Severus said without revealing any emotion.

"Where will I be going?" Hermione asked as she pulled on clean clothes.

"I don't know yet. I'm sure you'll find out once we get back downstairs. Hermione, I'm sorry for you loss. Is there anything I can do for you?" Minerva replied.

"Thank you Professor. I know I seem unfeeling, but right now I need to focus on the task at hand. I can fall apart once I get where I'm going. As for doing anything, not at the moment, but thanks," Hermione said.

Minerva nodded in understanding. The two witches finished packing and returned to the living room to join Albus and Severus. When Hermione re-entered the living room, she found it completely spotless.

"Miss Granger, you will go with Severus. Where he's taking you will be the safest place for you right now," Albus explained.

"Yes sir. What about my parents?" Hermione asked.

"I will take care of that for you and then contact you about the funeral arrangements," Albus replied.

Hermione nodded. She shrunk her things, placed them in her pocket, and looked up at Severus. "We will be apparating. Take my hand Miss Granger," he said gently.

Slowly, she slid her small hand into his large one. Severus nodded to Albus and Minerva, then he and Hermione disappeared in a crack of thunder. Sadly, Minerva sighed.

"What's wrong my dear?" Albus questioned.

"I'm just worried about the both of them. With Hadrian back, how safe can they be?" she answered.

"They will be fine. Together, they are safer than any spell or charm," he smiled.

"What do you mean?" she enquired.

"You'll see my dear. You'll see," he replied mysteriously.

Hermione stared in shock at the beautiful home in front of her. It was made of pale grey stone and a wooden roof. It had at least three floors and spread lengthwise for a good hundred and fifty yards in either direction. The lane leading up to the manor house had large oak trees on either side. A marble fountain stood twenty feet from the oak front door.

"Well?" Severus asked.

"Professor, it's beautiful," Hermione answered.

"It's even more beautiful during the daylight. Come, let's get you settled and get you something to eat," he said gently.

Hermione followed him inside. The interior was just as beautiful as the exterior. The home was warm and welcoming. They walked into the main hall, a large staircase with stairs coming down either side of the second story landing. Severus let out a quick whistle. A house elf appeared with a 'POP'.

"Welcome home Master Severus," the elf smiled as he bowed.

"Thank you Eligh. This is Miss Granger, she will be staying here for a time. Will you please take her things to the Crystal Chamber," Severus instructed.

"Of course Master Severus, and welcome Miss Granger," Eligh beamed.

"Please call me Hermione," Hermione smiled softly as she removed her things and enlarged them.

Severus then led Hermione toward the kitchens while Eligh levitated Hermione's belongings upstairs. Once in the kitchens, the staff of house elves set about preparing a meal for Hermione and Severus.

"Is it done?" Voldemort questioned from his onyx throne.

"They're both dead my Lord. The husband died within moments and the wife is now dead," Hadrian answered with a sinister smile.

"Excellent. Now, we wait. I have no doubt the mudblood has called for Albus. He will then send her into hiding. Hadrian, return to your hiding place. When the time is right, I will send for you," Voldemort instructed.

Hadrian bowed and left. Voldemort rose from his throne and entered his private study. He poured himself a glass of red wine and sat behind his desk. "Soon, I will have the Wizarding world at my mercy. Your days are numbered Harry Potter," he said evilly.

"How was your meal?" Severus asked as he led Hermione to her room.

"It was delicious, thank you. You have some very talented house elves," Hermione answered.

"Yes they are. I can't decide if they're better than the elves at Hogwarts or not," he chuckled.

Hermione laughed as well. As they walked down the long corridor, she let her thoughts roam. _'I know I shouldn't be thinking about this now, but I can't help it. What am I feeling toward Professor Snape? I hope while I'm staying here, he and I can get to know each other and maybe I can figure it out,' _

"Here's your room," he said as they stopped outside a set of double doors.

Hermione gasped when she saw the room. It was beautiful. Against the far left wall was a king size bed on a raised platform. Sheer lilac curtains surrounded the four poster bed. Against the far right wall was a fireplace large enough for a man to stand in.

On either side of the fireplace was two doors. One she suspected was a closet, the other probably led to the room next door. On the wall across from the door was a set of french doors that opened onto a balcony. To the left of the bed was a door that opened into a luxurious bathroom.

There was a bookcase, desk, armoire, and two nightstands that had little crystal figurines that would catch the light. On the ceiling was a lovely crystal chandelier. Hermione now knew why the room was called the Crystal Chamber.

"This is…I've never seen a room this gorgeous or luxurious," she gasped as she moved toward the french doors.

"This was my mother's pet project. When she was fifteen, the manor was renovated. She designed and decorated this room herself," he said proudly.

"She was talented," she smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you now. My room is through the door to the right of the fireplace. If you need anything, you can come to me or pull that cord next to the bed and one of the house elves will come," he explained.

Hermione nodded. Severus turned and made to leave. He was about to enter the hall when he felt her hand on his arm. He looked down at her.

"Thank you. For letting me stay here," she said.

"You're quite welcome Miss Granger," he smiled softly.

Several hours later, Severus sat in bed reading when he heard it. Soft crying from Hermione's room. He marked his place, sat his book on the nightstand, and made his way to Hermione's room. What he saw, pulled at his heart.

"Miss Granger, you all right?" he asked.

"No," she cried.

Severus walked over to the bed. In the firelight, he saw the tears flowing down her cheeks. He pushed aside the bed curtains, sat beside her, and pulled her into his arms. Hermione clung to him.

"I'm sorry…I…woke you," she sobbed.

"You didn't. I was reading when I heard you crying," he replied.

"I know…you…think I'm…weak for crying," she said.

"Sshh. You're not weak. It's going to be all right," he whispered as he held her.

Hermione buried her face in his chest and continued to cry. Gently, Severus rocked her in his arms. An hour later he found her sound asleep. Rather than wake her, he carefully moved so that he was laying down, with her head resting on his chest.

'_Just rest dear Hermione. You're not alone. I'm here for you,' _he thought as he held her tenderly in his arms.

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 2 Revelations and Oracles

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Chapter 2- Revelations and Oracles**

Harry and Ron sat in the kitchen of 12 Grimmwauld Place along with most of the Order. Albus and Severus were standing at the head of the table waiting for everyone to settle down.

"If everyone will quite down, we can get started," Albus said. The room fell silent. "Thank you. Now, as we all know Voldemort had Hadrian kill Hermione's parents two weeks ago. She is safe and hidden in a secure location. Severus has discovered the reason behind the attack," he added.

"It's my fault. I know it is," Harry blurted out.

"Actually Mr. Potter, this attack had nothing to do with you. Voldemort attacked Miss Granger's parents, not because she's your friend, but because of Miss Granger herself. Intellectually, she is the brightest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw, but magically, she's the strongest witch anyone has ever seen.

"Voldemort figures he can scare or threaten her into fighting for him. Of course, if this fails, he will kill her. As for the man who killed her parents, he's the most vicious man to ever walk this planet. His name is Hadrian Snape," Severus explained.

The room fell silent. Of everyone gathered, only four people knew Hadrian was Severus' father. Those were Severus, Albus, Minerva, and Mad-Eye Moody. It was Ron who broke the stunned silence.

"He's…he's your father?" Ron stuttered.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. When I was seventeen, Hadrian killed my mother the same way he killed the Grangers. After he killed my mother, he went into hiding. It seems Voldemort has called him out of hiding once more," Severus answered.

"Well, how are we suppose to protect Hermione from someone who can just disappear on a whim?" Tonks questioned.

"I have already taken care of that. She is staying at Dedham manor. The only ones who can find the Manor are those of Dedham blood. I am the last of the Dedham's," Severus replied.

"But you said you're a Snape," Fred said.

"The Dedham's are my mother's family. Now, I can take people to the Manor, but if they tried to find it again after leaving, they would be unable to," Severus explained.

"How do you know Hadrian can't find her there?" Moody demanded.

"Because of two reasons Moody. 1) Mother never took him there, even though as her husband he could come and go to the Manor if he wished. 2)As a Death Eater, he can't enter the grounds," Severus answered.

"No offense sir, but you're a Death Eater too aren't you," Harry stated.

"I wear the mark, but I'm not loyal to Voldemort. That's what makes the difference. I created the spell after my mother died and I began spying for the Order," Severus said.

For another two hours, plans were made. Kingsley and Tonks would keep their eyes and ears open for any sign of Hadrian. The Weasleys would move from the Burrow to Headquarters for the remainder of the summer with Harry. After the meeting concluded, Severus made his way to the front door to leave.

"Sir, can we talk to you for a second?" Harry asked as he and Ron caught up with him.

"I really need to get back," Severus sighed.

"It's about Hermione sir," Ron insisted.

Severus nodded and led them into the library. Harry closed the door behind them and faced Severus. "Professor, we think you should know that Hermione has developed feelings for you," Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Severus questioned.

"Well, we really noticed it during the end of our fifth year. This past year, it's become more noticeable to us," Ron answered.

"What kind of feelings?" Severus asked as he studied the two young men.

"We're not sure. She's always respected and admired you. Ron and I aren't sure if she just wants to become your friend, if she has a crush on you, or if she's actually in love with you," Harry explained.

Severus remained unmoving. He was unaware of how intently Ron and Harry were studying him. Not until Ron spoke. "You have feelings for her too. Don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Weasley," Severus snarled.

"We're not as dumb as you think we are. We found out a long time ago that you can learn a lot more about everyone if they think you're stupid. I don't want to overstep my boundaries, but perhaps you should talk to Hermione. If you didn't care about her on some level, you wouldn't have taken her to your family home," Harry pointed out.

"I will…consider it," Severus said. He then spun on his heel and left the library.

"What do you think mate?" Ron questioned.

"I think they belong together," Harry smiled.

"Hello Lucius, Draco. I see you were summoned as well," Bellatrix said as she entered the throne room.

"Yes. I wonder what mission we are to carry out," Lucius replied.

"It is an important one my followers," Voldemort said as he entered the room.

The three Death Eaters dropped to their knees as he sat down on his throne. "Rise. I need the three of you to go to Delphi. The Oracle there has had a vision. I need to know what she saw," he ordered.

"Forgive me my Lord, but how? I mean the Oracle of Delphi isn't like the Ministry where they keep records of prophecies and such," Draco questioned.

"You are jumping ahead young Malfoy. You three will kidnap the Oracle and bring her here. After I hear the vision, we will dispose of her," Voldemort answered,

"When do we leave?" Lucius inquired.

"At once. Everything you will need I waiting for you in the entryway," Voldemort said.

The three bowed to their Lord and exited the throne room. They grabbed the three packs and left. Whatever the Oracle had seen, it had something to do with the war and whatever it was, it was important.

"What's the quickest way to Delphi?" Draco asked.

"We'll apparate, then travel by foot to avoid being detected," Lucius answered.

Severus entered the library expecting to find Hermione, instead he found one of the house elves. "Francisco? What are you doing here?"

"Master Severus! Please don't be angry," Francisco cried.

"Were you reading?" Severus asked.

"Y…yes sir. Mistress Leilani taught me. She taught all us house elves to read and write," Francisco answered nervously.

"Well, why aren't you in the kitchen?" Severus questioned in surprise.

"Miss Hermione sir. She came down to eat dinner and we was talking. When she found out I could read, she kicked me out and told me to come here," Francisco explained.

"Sounds like her. Is she still in the kitchen?" Severus chuckled.

Francisco nodded. Severus told the elf to go back to his reading and headed off to the kitchens. He found Hermione drinking a cup of tea and reading a book of her own. He cleared his throat to get her attention.

"You're back. Your dinner is on the counter," she smiled.

"You're the only person who would order a house elf to stop their duties to take a reading break," he laughed as he walked over to the covered tray.

"Well, there was no point in Francisco hanging around. After I finished my dinner I washed and put away my dishes and decided to wait for you," she stated.

Severus just chuckled as he sat across from her and began eating his veal parmesan. As he ate, he thought about what Ron and Harry said. He studied Hermione as she read. She looked lovely as the fire cast a golden glow around her.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"Ernest Hemmingway. My mother used to read his works to me every night," she answered.

"My mother read me Charles Dickens," he said.

"She sounds wonderful. This may not mean much, but I'm sure she's proud of the man you've become," she replied rather softly.

Severus felt his heart swell at he words. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Well, I'm going to turn in. Perhaps tomorrow you can fill me in on what happened at the meeting tonight over breakfast," she suggested.

"Of course. Good night and sweet dreams Miss Granger," he said.

"Sweet dreams Professor Snape," she smiled.

Severus finished his dinner, washed and put away his dishes and left the kitchens. He was passing the library when Eligh signaled for him to come into the room. When Severus entered, he found all the house elves gathered looking hopeful and excited.

"What's going on Eligh?" Severus questioned.

"Master, we elves were talking and we wanted your permission to do something," Eligh said.

"Go on," Severus nodded.

"Miss Hermione has been a breath of fresh air around here. She's even brought back a spark to you. We all would like to do something special for her," Eligh explained.

"Hmm. What did you have in mind?" Severus asked.

"Francisco used his magic to find out her favorite foods. After all, food is his specialty. The rest of us haven't had the chance to find out anything more. Can we Master?" Eligh answered eagerly.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Mind if I help with the planning?" Severus smiled.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 3 Growing Closer and Discovered

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Chapter 3- Growing Closer and Discovered **

For the remainder of June, Severus got to know Hermione and helped the house elves plan their surprise. Hermione and Severus were currently sitting at the pool side talking. Severus finally decided to talk to her about what Harry and Ron had told him.

"Hermione, that night I went to speak to the Order, your friends Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley told me something," Severus said.

"What did they say?" Hermione asked.

"They said you had developed some kind of feelings for me. In what way they didn't know," he answered.

She sighed, "I always knew they were smarter than they appeared," She started to get up and walk away.

"Stop. What's wrong?" he questioned as he stood up and grabbed her arm.

"I'm so embarrassed. I never wanted you to find out this way. I had hoped I'd be able to tell you myself," she whispered.

Severus pulled her into his arms. "It's okay. I've developed feelings for you too. Mr. Weasley noticed it as well,"

Hermione slowly raised her head and met his eyes. He was smiling down at her. He gently placed his palm against her cheek. She sighed as she turned her face into his hand.

"Look at me Hermione," he insisted breathlessly.

Helplessly, she looked at him. Severus leaned down and pressed his lips to hers gently. Hermione immediately melted into his arms. The kiss was slow and gentle. A few minutes later, they came apart, but only a few inches.

"Hermione, what are you feeling for me? At this very moment," he asked.

"I feel safe. I feel as if you and I belong together. As if we're two halves of one soul," she answered.

"I couldn't have said it any better," he smiled.

"Kiss me again…Severus," she said.

Severus did just that. This time, the kiss was full of emotion. Both of them pouring what they were currently feeling into the kiss, as if they were trying to meld their very souls together as one.

"Welcome Oracle," Voldemort sneered as Lucius, Bella, and Draco led her in.

"I know what you wish to hear Tom Riddle," the Oracle said calmly.

"Then tell me Oracle and I will make you death a painless one," Voldemort hissed.

"Two halves will come together as one. A woman of power and a man of power. One light and one dark. Together, they will help destroy the one people fear to speak of. From their union, a new generation will be born. A generation that will lead the Wizarding community in peace and prosperity," she said.

"Who are they! Tell me!" Voldemort demanded as he rose to his feet.

"They are two who are opposite, yet one in the same. Two people who have had their parents murdered by the same assassin," she answered serenely.

"Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. We'll see about that. Avada…" Voldemort began the killing curse, but found the Oracle gone.

"We will kill her for you my Lord," Draco offered.

"No need. I have heard all I need. You three are dismissed," Voldemort said.

The three bowed and hurried from the room. From the shadows, stepped Hadrian. He crossed his arms and leaned against one of the pillars on either side of the throne.

"You heard the vision Hadrian," Voldemort replied as he sat back in his throne.

"Yes. I always knew my son was worthless. I should have killed him after I killed Leilani," Hadrian stated.

"Well, you'll get your chance. I will summon him tonight. At the initiation, you will kill him. He will be an example of what happens when one of my Death Eaters betrays me," Voldemort ordered.

"With pleasure my Lord," Hadrian smiled wickedly.

Severus and Hermione spent the rest of the day talking. Hermione told him of her childhood, her hobbies, her future goals, and dreams. Severus in turn told her of his mother and how she brought happiness into his life when his father was away.

"That's why you became a Death Eater isn't it? To avenge your mother," Hermione asked.

"Yes, but I couldn't bring myself to do what was needed to gain entrance into Voldemort's Inner Circle," Severus answered wearily.

Hermione just wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. After a delicious dinner, they retreated to the library. Suddenly, Severus let out a hiss and clutched his left arm.

"He's summoning you. You better go," she said as she let him go.

"You're safe here. I don't know how long he'll keep me, but I'll try and hurry back," he replied tensely.

"I understand. I love you," she whispered.

"And I you," he smiled.

He kissed her quickly, flicked his wrist and was dressed in his Death Eater robes. With a final nod, he apparated away. Now alone, she grabbed one of the throw pillows and clutched it tightly to her chest.

"Please come back safe Severus," she whispered.

Severus appeared in the throne room. He instantly dropped to his knees. A second later, four sets of hands grabbed him at his wrists and ankles. He was hoisted into the air and carried to a waiting alter.

"Hello traitor," Voldemort laughed.

"Argh! Aaahhh!" Severus yelled as he began to struggle against his captors.

"Pay close attention my new followers! This is the price for betraying me!" Voldemort said, his voice carrying over Severus' cries.

Five minutes later, Severus was strapped to the alter and his robes stripped from his body. From the shadows came his father. Severus' eyes widened in a mixture of fear and anger as Hadrian walked to the altar, fingering a wicked looking dagger.

"Well, well. I finally get to do what I should have done twenty years ago…son," Hadrian said evilly.

"You're no father of mine you bastard," Severus spat.

Hadrian only laughed. As he continued laughing, he began his torture. Slowly and methodically, he sliced into Severus' skin. Severus bit his lip to keep from crying out. He wasn't about to give Hadrian the satisfaction of hearing him cry out in pain.

"Miss Hermione, you okay?" Eligh asked as he sat a tray of tea and muffins on the library table.

"No Eligh. Severus has been gone for over a week. I feel something's wrong," Hermione answered as she watched the rain patter against the window.

"Don't worry Miss, Master Severus will come home to you. He loves you. We all sees it," Eligh said as he patted her hand.

Hermione looked down at the elf and smiled softly. She turned and stared back out the window. A second later, she saw Severus appear on the front lawn and crumple to the rain soaked ground. Hermione gasped and ran from the room. She burst out of the mansion and ran as fast as she could to get to Severus. As she drew closer, she saw he was naked and covered in blood.

"Severus! Oh god, please be alive," Hermione cried as she knelt beside him and checked his pulse. It was weak, but still there. "Thank god. Severus. Severus can you hear me? Oh please open your eyes. Please. You can't leave me here alone,"

"H…Her…Hermione," Severus gasped.

"I'm here. Just hang on. ELIGH! HELP!"

Four hours later, Hermione sat outside Severus' room with Harry, Ron, and Francisco. Eligh had sent a dozen house elves to bring Severus inside while he went to get Albus. Albus arrived with Poppy, Minerva, Harry, and Ron. Albus, Poppy, Minerva, and Eligh immediately went to work on Severus while Harry and Ron stayed with Hermione.

"I can't lose him," Hermione said tearfully.

"You won't Mione. Professor Snape will get better. He's a fighter, just like you," Ron reassured her.

"Ron's right. You and Professor Snape are quite a pair. Neither of you knows how to give up," Harry added.

"Listen to your friends Miss Hermione. They know what they are talking about," Francisco said.

Hermione could only nod. Francisco hopped off the chair and walked to Hermione. Gently, he laid his head on her knee, doing whatever he could to ease her distress. Hermione placed her hand on the elf's head. Hermione looked up when she heard the door open, out came Poppy, Albus, and Minerva.

"How is he Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione demanded.

"He's lucky. He will need to remain in bed for two weeks at least. He's stable now," Poppy answered.

"What happened to him?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger, I don't think…"

"Don't patronize me. I need to know the extent of his injuries," Hermione said with a fierce glare.

"It's all right Poppy," Albus nodded.

"Very well. His left arm was broken in three places. His jaw was cracked, his right leg was fractured and right ankle broken. He was stabbed all over at least twenty times, just deep enough to lose blood slowly, and beaten on top of that," Poppy replied.

"He was discovered wasn't he? I have no doubt the same bastard that killed his mother and my parents, also did this," Hermione hissed.

"Yes, but there's more. Right now, you go in and see him. Tonight, we will stay here so Poppy can monitor Severus. During breakfast I will explain more," Albus said.

Hermione nodded. She turned and walked to the door. After a few calming breaths, she entered the room. What she saw broke her heart. Severus laid on the bed, bandages covering his upper torso, and probably his legs as well. Deep purple and black bruises were scattered along his face and what she could see of his upper body. His left arm was bandaged and in a sling, resting against his chest.

"I'll be outside Miss. You give him strength. He needs it now Miss Hermione," Eligh whispered.

"I will do what I can," Hermione said.

She slowly made her way to the bed. Severus seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Gently, she brushed a lock of raven hair off his forehead. He groaned quietly and turned his head to face her.

"Hi," she smiled.

"You're a sight for sore eyes," he said.

"I was so worried when I found you. I'm just glad Eligh got help in time. Madame Pomfrey says you'll be fine in about two weeks," she replied as she brushed the back of her hand against his cheek.

"I tried to fight back. Anything to get back to your beautiful face," he whispered.

"Sshh. Just rest. I'll stay right here," she said softly.

"Lay next to me?" he asked.

Hermione didn't even nod. She kicked off her shoes, walked around the bed, and climbed in beside him. She moved as close as she could without hurting him and placed her hand in his.

"Just sleep Severus. Your nightmare is over for now," she said.

Severus closed his eyes and tightened his hold on her hand. After a few minutes, his breathing became even. He was asleep. Hermione let out a relieved sigh as she too fell asleep. It was then that Poppy and Eligh re-entered the room.

"Now I see why she got cross with me," Poppy whispered.

"Miss Hermione and Master Severus complete each other. They are one soul," Eligh smiled.

"Yes, I can see that Eligh," Poppy agreed as she and the elf watched the sleeping couple.

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 4 Coming Together as One

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Chapter 4- Coming Together As One**

Hermione just sat at Severus' side holding his hand. Both were shocked at what Albus had just told them. "The Oracle came straight to me after she left Voldemort's lair," Albus said.

"So you're saying, Severus and I are meant to be together?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It was the Oracle's vision that led to Severus' discovery as a spy. That's why Voldemort tried to kill Severus," Albus answered.

"What will happen now Albus? It's obvious Hermione and I can't return to Hogwarts. Not with Hadrian alive," Severus sighed.

"You and Hermione will remain here, but next week Hermione will come to Hogwarts for three days to take her N.E.W.T.'s," Albus said.

"I'll be ready," Hermione smiled.

Hadrian paced the throne room. Voldemort had sent out search parties to find Severus, but so far, nothing had been found. "He's bound to be dead by now Hadrian," Voldemort said.

"Not if he made it to Dumbledore. I fear I have failed you my Lord," Hadrian replied angrily.

"It doesn't matter now. Albus wouldn't let his precious Gryffindor princess be corrupted by Severus. One good thing about your son is that he has an insatiable libido. The girl is too pure. For now, we keep searching for her. She will no doubt return to Hogwarts with Potter, then we will continue to the next phase," Voldemort replied.

"What if she doesn't return?" Hadrian asked.

"Then we go after those she cares about," Voldemort answered with a sinister smile.

The summer passed. By mid July, Severus was as good as new. Hermione received her N.E.W.T. scores. They were the highest anyone had seen in over fifty years. Severus and her friends were so proud of her. It was the perfect time for the project her and the elves had been working on.

"Eligh, tonight is the night," Severus smiled.

"Yes Master Severus," Eligh beamed.

Severus left the library and headed for the backyard. He smiled as he watched Hermione swim laps in the pool. She was beautiful. Her curves were shown off perfectly by the baby blue bikini she wore. He walked over and sat on one of the pool lounge chairs.

"Hey. Care to join me?" she asked as she rested her arms on the edge of the pool.

"I don't have my swim trunks," he teased.

"Well, either transfigure a pair or swim naked," she teased back with a challenging look.

Severus raised an eyebrow at her. "It's not wise to challenge a Potions Master. Especially a Slytherin Potions Master,"

Hermione simply giggled and swam away, her challenging smile still plastered on her face. Severus simply shrugged. If she wanted to play games, he would play games. Slowly, he began to undress. From the other side of the pool, Hermione watched. Her challenging look quickly turned to a hot and hungry one.

She could feel her blood beginning to boil as his body was slowly revealed to her. He had the body of a runner. Muscular, but not overly so. His chest, arms, and legs were dusted with fine black hair. Hermione swallowed roughly as she felt her mouth go dry as he turned around.

"Here I come Hermione," Severus whispered as he slid into the pool.

Hermione was leaning against the side of the pool wall across from him. Slowly, Severus swam over to her. Hermione remained still, waiting for him to reach her. He wasn't the only person at the Manor who thought like a Slytherin. Finally, he stopped right in front of her.

"Don't tell me you've lost your Gryffindor nerve?" he questioned.

"Hardly," she smiled.

Hermione reached behind her neck and pulled the string of her top. She slowly pulled it off and tossed it behind her. Severus' eyes began to smolder as she then removed her bottoms and tossed them behind her as well. Severus moved a little closer and locked his eyes with hers.

"Hermione, do you know what you're tempting?" he asked, his breathing becoming a bit heavy.

"Severus, I know exactly what I'm doing. I had a long talk with Eligh while you were recovering. He told me about your…vigorous sexual appetites. He also told me at times you're not the most gentlest of lovers," she replied.

"I really need to talk to that elf," he mumbled.

"He only told me because I asked. Severus, I'm not afraid. Quite the opposite," she smiled.

"Are you telling me you like a bit of pain?" he questioned in surprise.

Hermione nodded. "Look, I may be a virgin, but I do know what I want in a lover and a man. I get the full package with you. Now, get your cute ass over here," she answered.

Severus did just that. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her roughly. Hermione moaned as she sank her fingers into his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. Severus growled deep in his throat as Hermione began rubbing her pussy against his hardening dick.

"You're a wanton little vixen aren't you?" he gasped as they came apart for air.

"Only for you Severus. So, shall we continue this here…or go somewhere private?" she countered.

In a crack of thunder, they reappeared in Severus' bedroom. With a flick of his wrist, they were both dry. Slowly and sensually, she slid down his body and moved to the foot of the bed. Her eyes blazing with love, lust, trust, and excitement.

"You'll be the first woman I've taken to my bed Hermione. My past lovers never made it that far," he said.

"I'm honored to be the first," she smiled as he walked up to her.

"The first and last," he whispered huskily.

Their lips met in a fiery kiss. They tumbled onto the bed. Severus held her close as he moved them up to the head of the bed. Hermione ran her nails down his back, leaving red lines in their wake. Severus moaned and attached his lips to her neck.

"Severus. Don't hold back. I need you now," Hermione sighed.

"I…I don't want to hurt you," Severus said.

Hermione used her weight and his distraction to catch him off guard and roll them over so that she was now on top. Without a bit of hesitation, she impaled herself on his hard, thick, cock. Both cried out in pleasure.

"Oh god. You feel so good," she gasped.

"Shit! You're fucking tight," he moaned as he clutched her thighs.

Hermione began to ride him; slow and deep. Her hands moved to his chest to brace herself as she rode him. Severus held her waist and guided her movements. His head was thrown back against his pillow as his hips rose to meet hers.

"Hermione, you feel so good,"

"I want more. Please Severus,"

Holding onto her hips, he flipped her onto her back and slammed deep inside her. Hermione screamed in bliss. Her arms and legs wrapped tightly around his body as she took all he was giving her.

"This is what you want isn't it? Hard…hot…rough," he growled.

"Fuck yes! Severus! Fuck me!"

"Oh I will,"

Severus slanted his mouth over hers. He grabbed her shoulders and began pounding into her. Her screams were lost as he kissed her. Hermione slid her hands up his back and into his hair, pulling it as she did.

"Yes. Show me how hot you are. I feel your juices sliding onto my balls. Do you want to come?" he growled.

"God yes. Oh Severus…make me come. Hard. Please," she pleaded.

Severus pulled out and rolled her onto her stomach. He then raised her onto her hands and knees. His hand wound in hair and pulled her head back so that his lips were against her ear.

"Get ready to scream," he breathed.

"FUCK!" she screamed as he slammed balls deep into her.

Hermione thrust back against Severus, matching his own powerful thrusts. Severus held onto her hair as he leaned over her and kissed her back and shoulders. Hermione held her left hand over her shoulder.

Severus sucked two of her delicate fingers into his mouth. Hermione was moaning as he began thrusting even harder and faster. Once her fingers were nice and wet, she removed them and began fingering her clit.

"That's it Hermione. Finger your clit while I fuck you. Can you feel my hard cock pounding into your pussy? Feel it sliding in and out of you," he whispered.

"Oh yes. Your cock…feels so…good. God I'm gonna…come," she gasped.

"Then come. Coat my cock. Let go," he hissed.

Within moments, both of their bodies locked up as they came together.

"YES! OOHH! SEVERUS!"

"FUCK! HERMIONE!"

It took a full five minutes for them to come down from their blissful state. They sank to the mattress gasping and trembling. Slowly, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. Hermione moved to her side and laid her head on his chest.

"That was amazing," she sighed as she softly kissed his chest.

"I've never felt anything like that before. I guess the Oracle was right about us," he said.

"I guess so. I love you Severus," she smiled.

"I love you too Hermione." he whispered.

For the rest of the day, the couple stayed in bed, exploring each other. While the couple stayed in bed, the elves prepared for dinner. All of Hermione's favorite dishes had been prepared, her favorite flowers were picked from the garden and placed in the dinning room and library, and finally, her favorite book had been placed near the rug in front of the fireplace.

"Severus, today has been so perfect. Dinner, the flowers, the book, and most importantly, you," she smiled as she and Severus laid on the rug in front of the fire.

"You deserve this. You have brought light back to the Manor. The elves are the happiest I've seen them since my mother was alive. You've also taught me how to love again," he grinned as he held her.

"Care to show me how much you love me?" she asked.

"Hermione…I've never…'made love' to a woman," he answered worriedly.

"We'll learn together. We'll go slow," she replied with a gentle smile.

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 5 Potion Brewing and an Attack

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Chapter 5- Potion Brewing and an Attack**

"Where the hell could she be! She should have returned to Hogwarts!" Voldemort roared as he paced his throne room.

A new term had started a week ago. Draco had sent a letter telling Voldemort that Harry and Ron had returned to Hogwarts, but Hermione didn't. Draco also said that Severus was absent from Hogwarts as well.

"Do you have any ideas Hadrian?" Voldemort asked.

"If my son lived, he would no doubt retreat to Dedham Manor. Leilani was careful to never take me there. If he is there, he is untouchable. I have yet to break the wards and spells surrounding the estate, let alone finding it," Hadrian replied.

"What about Granger?" Voldemort questioned.

"I don't know. None of my sources can find her. I'm beginning to think that she is with Severus. One of my sources said that the Oracle went to Dumbledore after she left here," Hadrian explained.

"Then we need to triple our efforts. I will send for our best spell breakers. We need to find Dedham Manor and kill them both. I won't allow the Oracle's vision to happen," Voldemort hissed.

At Hogwarts, Harry and Ron were finishing their Astronomy homework when Neville and Ginny sat down at the table with them. Once Harry and Ron finished, Neville spoke up.

"Okay, I managed to get my hands on the plants you asked for," Neville said.

"And I got the potion instructions. Are you two sure this will work?" Ginny added.

"Yes. All summer Harry and I researched this. If Professor Snape's dad is as ruthless as I think he is, he'll find some way to break the wards and spells that are concealing Hermione and Professor Snape," Ron answered.

"They will need all the help they can get. This potion will protect the manor even if the concealment spells and other wards are broken. It will keep anyone from entering the property without Professor Snape taking them," Harry explained.

"When do we start?" Neville asked.

"Next week. If we work hard, it should be ready by Halloween," Harry answered.

"How will we find them?" Ginny inquired.

"Once finished, we'll give it to the Headmaster. He knows how to get in touch with them," Ron said.

The four Gryffindors began making plans. Neville, like Harry and Ron, was a lot smarter than he appeared to be. His talents, and Ginny's, would be tested. Harry and Ron would work on it when they weren't practicing Quidditch. Harry was now the captain and Ron was the Keeper.

Hermione sat in the library doing research for a potion she and Severus were working on. A potion to protect the drinker from the Impervious Curse. Severus was down in the lab going through his stores to see what he needed.

"Miss Hermione, can I get you anything?" Francisco asked.

"I could go for a cup of hot tea with ginger and lemon please," Hermione answered with a smile.

"Coming right up," Francisco beamed.

Hermione returned to the text she was reading. It was written in Latin and Greek. Severus was quite shocked when she told him she could read, write, and speak Latin and Greek. So, she went to work on reading the potion and herbology texts in those languages. She gasped as she read the paragraph in front of her.

_**In Athens, Greece, during the peek of the Greek culture, a wizard named Petriclese, discovered if you combined three Phoenix tears, three leaves from a nightshade plant, and a mandrake root, has helped protect one from being controlled by magic.**_

"Oh my god! This is it!" she gasped.

Hermione grabbed the book and bolted from the library. She rushed down the stairs that led to the spacious state-of-the-art potions labs in the basement. She found Severus stacking up ledgers and books.

"Severus, I found it! Look!" she gasped as she burst into the room.

"What?" he asked in shock as he spun and faced her.

"Right here," she answered.

Hermione sat the book down and read the paragraph to him. Once finished, Severus rushed back to his stores cabinet. A few minutes later he returned with the ingredients and a hopeful expression on his face.

"Does it have the instructions?" he questioned.

"I haven't found one yet. I know Petriclese wrote a potions book with his potions. Of course, it would have been written in Greek more than likely. I'll search your library. Can you send word to the Headmaster? It could also be at Hogwarts," she said.

"I'll send a letter right away. Why don't you get Eligh and Francisco to help you search the library," he replied.

Hermione nodded. She grabbed the book and the two left the lab. Severus went to send a letter, while Hermione returned to the library. She immediately called for the two elves who were happy to help anyway they could.

Draco sat in the Slytherin common room with Pansy, Blaise, Millicent, Crabbe, and Goyle. The five were planning their move. That morning, they had received their orders from Voldemort himself.

"The Dark Lord wants us to send a message to the mudblood and Snape. Especially the mudblood," Draco said.

"How?" Goyle asked.

"He wants us to go after those she cares about. Of course we can't touch Potter, but Weasley and his sister are fair game," Draco answered.

"What's your plan?" Pansy and Millicent questioned eagerly.

"You guys are going to love this," Draco smiled evilly.

Ginny and Neville were walking back to their common room from the library when it happened. Out of nowhere, six Slytherins jumped out of the shadows. Neville and Ginny were both bound and gagged before they could draw their wands.

"Looks like we have an extra guest," one of them said, pointing to Neville.

"That'll make this all the more fun," the leader replied.

Neville cried out, but his gag muffled his cry, when Ginny's clothes were magically stripped away. The leader and three other approached her, while the other two stood near Neville.

"Tell me Weasley, do you know what happens to traitors like you?" the leader asked.

Ginny merely glared at him then turned her head away. The four male Slytherins surrounded her and just laughed. The leader grabbed her hair and jerked her head back so she was now facing him.

"Let's see how brave you are my pet," he snarled.

Ron was pacing the common room. It was four hours passed curfew and Ginny and Neville still hadn't returned. Harry went to grab the Marauder's Map, but found it gone. It was then he remembered he had left it at Order Headquarters.

"Maybe they lost track of time and got caught by Filtch," Harry said hopefully.

"But they still should have been back by now," Ron countered.

Just then, the door opened, but it was Minerva who entered. Her face was pale and filled with worry. "Potter, Weasley, come with me," she ordered, her voice catching.

Ron and Harry quickly followed her out of the common room. The three walked in silence. After a few minutes, the two wizards realized they were heading for the hospital wing. Fear gripped their hearts.

"Harry! Ron! I tried to get free, but I couldn't. They came out of nowhere," Neville exclaimed as they entered with Minerva.

"Where's Ginny?" Ron and Harry demanded.

"She's hanging on," Albus said as he came from behind a curtain.

"What happened?" Ron asked in fear.

"Your sister has been attacked. According to Mr. Longbottom, they were coming back from the library when six Slytherins bound and gagged them. Of course, at the moment, we aren't sure it was actually Slytherins. It could have been Death Eaters disguised as students. Your sister was hurt," Albus explained.

"Can…can we see her?" Harry asked.

Albus nodded. He led the two over to the curtain and pulled it back. Ron let out a gasp while Harry dropped to his knees at Ginny's bedside. With a trembling hand, he took her right hand in his.

"Ginny," Harry whispered.

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 6 Anger and Plans

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Chapter 6- Anger and Plans**

Hermione was sitting in the library when the letter came. Severus was in the lab working on the anti-Impervious potion. Thanks to Eligh and Francisco, they had found the potion before Severus could send the letter to Albus.

"Excuse me Miss Hermione, but this just arrived fro you," Eligh said.

"Thank you Eligh," she smiled.

Hermione opened the letter and saw it was from Albus.

Hermione,

There has been an incident here. Last night, six people wearing Slytherin robes attacked Miss Weasley and Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Longbottom was bound and gagged, therefore unable to assist Miss Weasley, who was also bound and gagged.

Miss Weasley was raped and beaten. She had her left arm broken in two places, her nose and jaw broken, numerous bruises and cuts all over her face and body. Three of her ribs were broken, two others severely bruised. She had severe internal bleeding, but Poppy was able to get it stopped. Now for the worst.

She was raped nearly a dozen times. She has been moved to St. Mungo's for further healing. As of now, we don't know who did this. The healers at St. Mungo's will be able to tell us more.

You and Severus be careful. Once I know more, I'll send word.

Albus

Hermione was shaking in rage once she finished the letter. She took the empty glass from her pumpkin juice and threw it against the wall. She slammed the letter on the desk and stormed from the room.

"Miss, is everything all right?" Eligh asked as he headed for the library.

Hermione didn't say a word. She made her way to the training room and slammed the door behind her. Worried, Eligh entered the library. He found the broken glass and the letter. After skimming the letter, the elf gasped and clutching the letter, hurried to Severus.

Severus had just finished the second step on the potion and cleaning his work area. Just as he stepped out of the lab, Eligh literally ran into him.

"Eligh, what's wrong?" Severus asked.

"Miss Hermione received this. A few minutes later I heard a glass breaking in the library and went to investigate. Miss was leaving and I asked if everything was okay. She didn't answer and went straight for the training room and slammed the door behind her," Eligh answered as he handed the letter to Severus.

Severus read the letter. "Shit!" he hissed, then ran for the training room.

He entered the room and found Hermione beating the hell out of the punching bag. Quietly, he closed the door behind him and waited. He winced at the punches and kicks she was delivering to the bag.

"Aaahhh! Hiya! Yaaa!" Hermione yelled as she delivered a series of punches and kicks.

The bag finally couldn't take anymore. The chain suspending the bag from the ceiling snapped. The bag fell with a thud to the floor. But Hermione didn't stop attacking. She continued to kick the bag. Her rage blinding her to everything but the bag.

"AAAAHHHH! YOU BASTARDS!"

"Stop! Hermione stop!" Severus yelled as he wrapped his arms around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Let me go damnit!" she screamed as she struggled against him.

"It's over. Please, Hermione," he begged as he tried to keep his hold on her.

"It's not over! Not until those bastards pay!" she cried, by now her struggling had begun to cease.

Severus continued to hold her. After five minutes, she just slumped in his arms as sobs wracked her body. He sank to the mats and continued holding her, but gently. Just like the night they arrived at the manor. As he held her to his chest, he began rocking her.

"They…attacked Ginny…because…of me," she sobbed.

"I know. You've got to be strong. They'll pay for this," he said.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise," he vowed.

Hermione just clung to Severus. Gently, he scooped her into his arms and made his way toward the stairs. At the foot of the stairs, he found Eligh and Francisco waiting. "Can we do anything?" Francisco asked.

"Tea," Hermione said hoarsely.

"Right away Miss," Francisco replied.

"Eligh, go fetch a calming draught," Severus instructed as he started up the stairs.

Eligh nodded and headed for the lab. Severus carried Hermione to his room. Once there, he climbed onto the bed. He then magically dressed Hermione in one of his shirts. A few moments later, the two elves entered with tea and potion.

"How much longer?" Ron asked as Harry stirred the potion.

"About two weeks. Looks like it will be done before Halloween," Neville replied as he checked the instructions.

"Good. I feel Hermione and the Professor are going to need this. This attack on Ginny was a message to Hermione. Just like Professor Snape said," Harry said.

"Then we will finish this. Also, we should have Sirius send you the map," Ron replied.

"I already did. Hopefully I'll get it in a few days," Harry stated as he finished stirring the potion.

"Okay, the potion needs to simmer for a week. Then we can add the nightshade," Neville read out loud.

The three carefully exited Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They had almost told Albus and Minerva about the potion, but decided to wait and stick with their original plan.

"It's done my Lord. Draco said the Weasley girl has been transferred to St. Mungo's. There is no doubt that Dumbledore has already sent word to Snape and the mudblood," Lucius reported.

"Excellent. When is the first Hogsmeade weekend? There we will make our next move," Voldemort asked.

"It is next Saturday. Draco put that in because he wanted a bit of extra money," Lucius answered.

"Good. Leave me," Voldemort said.

Lucius bowed and left. Hadrian turned and faced Voldemort, "What should we do now?"

"The Weasley girl was merely a warning. Next time, someone will die. I want you to handle it personally. Remember, either the Weasley girl's brother or the Longbottom boy. Harry Potter is not to be touched. He is mine," Voldemort instructed.

Hadrian nodded then left. He had plans to make. _'Well, the Dark Lord said nothing about not sending a message to Severus as well,'_ he thought evilly as he apparated from the Dark Lord's manor.

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 7 Death in Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Chapter 7-Death in Hogsmeade**

Hadrian stood in the alley next to Zonko's joke shop. He had been waiting for nearly an hour, but still no sign of his targets. Just as he was preparing to change locations, his targets came into sight.

"Good afternoon boys," Minerva greeted as she passed Zonko's.

"Afternoon Professor," Harry, Neville, and Ron smiled.

"How is your sister?" Minerva asked.

"Well, she's woken up a few times, but she still sleeps a lot. Mum said she'll be there till Christmas," Ron answered somberly.

"She'll pull through. Just…Aaahhh!" Minerva cried.

The boys drew their wands and met the eyes of Hadrian Snape. He removed the dagger from Minerva's back and tossed her to the ground. "Well, well. The boy-who-lived. Pity I can't touch you," Hadrian sneered.

"What, you scared of me?" Harry hissed.

"Hardly boy. Oh well, time for one of your sidekicks to die," Hadrian laughed.

Suddenly, Hadrian was thrown back twenty feet. Unsteadily, he got to his feet and faced the trio. Ron and Neville glaring at him. Hadrian smirked. "I give you boys credit, you've bought yourselves some time. Enjoy it,"

He apparated away just as the Aurors appeared. Harry dropped to his knees and checked Minerva for a pulse. It was weak, but there was one. The Aurors rushed over.

"We need to get her to a medi-witch," one of the Aurors said.

"Bring her here. I'm a medi-witch," a woman in her thirties called out.

Ron and Neville rushed to the Three Broomsticks, while Harry stayed with Minerva. Harry sat with the Aurors while the medi-witch began working on Minerva.

"Harry how is she? What happened?" Albus demanded when he, Ron, and Neville came in ten minutes later.

"I don't know. As to what happened, it was Hadrian Snape. He stabbed Professor McGonagall with a dagger. He was sent to hurt or kill either Ron or Neville. We fought back then he left right before the Aurors came running up," Harry explained.

Just then, the medi-witch came out from a back room. "I'm sorry. There was a fast acting poison on the dagger. I did all I could," she said sadly.

Albus dropped into a chair and buried his face in his hands. Harry, Ron, and Neville moved over to Albus' side to try and offer some kind of support.

"Damnit!" Severus yelled as his fist slammed into the desk.

"Severus, what can I do?" Hermione asked tearfully as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"My father isn't just targeting you now. He knew Minerva was like a second mother to me. Albus said he was also going to hurt or kill either Mr. Weasley or Mr. Longbottom. If your friends hadn't fought back, he no doubt would have succeeded," Severus answered angrily.

"Now what?" she questioned.

"They will try to locate us. My father has probably figured out where we are. He will try to break the spells and wards protecting the estate. We need to finish our work Hermione. We've finished the anti-Impervious potion and have begun work on the anti-Cruciatious potion. Now we need to work on the anti-Killing curse potion," he explained.

"Then let's get to work," she said with determination.

After she had calmed down about Ginny's attack, Hermione threw herself into their work. She would have time to mourn Minerva later, like her parents, but now she needed to keep her head.

Severus admired Hermione's strength. As he watched her head for the bookshelves, he picked up their notes and he too went back to work. Like Hermione, he would mourn Minerva later, but now was the time to work.

At Hogwarts, the school was notified of the death of Minerva. The next week, classes were canceled. Harry, Neville, and Ron knew they had to finish the warding potion and soon.

"We only have two steps left. On Wednesday, we add the nightshade. Then on Friday we add the powdered unicorn horn. By Saturday, it will be finished," Neville stated.

"Then we send it to Hermione and the Professor," Ron said.

For a week, three groups were hard at work. Ron, Harry, and Neville continued on the warding potion. Hermione and Severus were halfway through the anti-Cruciatious potion, but no closer on an anti-Killing curse potion. Hadrian's team of curse breakers arrived and he began searching for the location of Dedham Manor.

"Hadrian, you sure this is the location?" a man named Russell questioned.

"Yes. It's the only location in England that matched the terrain Leilani described. I overheard her telling Severus about it once," Hadrian answered.

"Then, we will go and survey the area. Find out what kind of spells and such that surround the estate. Then we can begin our plan," Russell said.

"Excellent," Hadrian smiled.

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 8 Enough is Enough!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Chapter 8- Enough Is Enough!**

"It's finished!" Neville cried happily.

"Great. Now, let's bottle it up and get it to Dumbledore," Ron said.

Harry quickly placed the silver potion in a large bottle. The three magically cleaned up their work area, bid farewell to Myrtle, and exited the bathroom.

"Okay, Filtch is in his office and so is Mrs. Norris. We have a clear route to Dumbledore's office," Harry replied as he checked the map. The day Minerva was killed, Harry received the map from Sirius. It was midnight on October 13th, a Friday no less, as the three rushed toward the Headmaster's office.

Albus was going over some paperwork when the three Gryffindors burst into the office. "What is the meaning of this? Has something happened?" Albus demanded.

"Yes, but nothing bad. We have some good news that will help protect Hermione and Professor Snape," Harry smiled.

Hermione and Severus were in the dinning room eating dinner in silence. For the last two weeks, this is how it had been. Barely speaking except during work and meals in complete silence. Mostly Severus' doing. Every time Hermione tried to talk to him about something other than work, he just changed the subject back to work or stopped talking all together. Halfway through dinner, Hermione had had enough.

"Okay Severus, this has to stop," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This! Working and eating in almost complete silence! I know you miss Minerva and Hadrian has hit close to home again, but burying yourself in work isn't the answer!" she yelled.

"You're guilty of doing it too," he countered.

"Yeah, for the first few days after I heard about Ginny being attacked and Minerva's death. But after I worked out my anger, I came out of it. I have tried to reach out to you, but you keep pushing me away. I've had enough. You keep pushing me away and you're going to succeed in pushing me right out the door," she replied.

Severus remained silent. Hermione just glared at him as he kept his eyes on his plate and continued eating. Hermione threw her napkin on the table and got to her feet. "Fine. Tonight, you sleep alone," she stated, then left the room.

Eligh watched from the shadows. This wasn't good. Eligh knew Hermione was upset, he also knew that Severus was shutting everything out. Just like he did after Leilani was killed. It was time something was done.

"Ow! What the…" BAM! Severus suddenly found himself on the floor, he and the chair on their backs, with Eligh standing on his chest. "What is the meaning of this!"

"Did you hear any of what Miss Hermione just said to you?" Eligh demanded.

It seemed as if the veil that had been covering Severus' eyes and ears was lifted. Everything she had just said came rushing back. Especially the part about him sleeping alone and him pushing her away. Severus let out a groan as his eyes fell closed.

"Oh god. What have I done?" Severus sighed.

"You have fallen back on old habits. I know you're hurting, but Miss Hermione needs you. She needs the man she fell in love with, not this shadow of him," Eligh stated.

Hermione finished brushing her teeth and stared into the mirror. _'I know he's hurting, but he's beginning to scare me. If he had lashed out in a physical way…any kind of physical way, I could have dealt with that. I can't deal with him shutting everything and everyone out,' _ she thought with a heavy sigh.

She turned out the light and entered her bedroom. Hermione gasped at what she saw. Severus standing at the foot of the bed wearing nothing but a heated look. Hermione steeled her face before she spoke.

"What are you doing here Severus? I said you were sleeping alone," she demanded, even as her blood began a slow boil of desire.

"You were right. I shouldn't have shut you out. I'm here to reclaim my place at your side and your bed," he answered.

"Now you suddenly think that I'll just let you share my bed?" she questioned.

"I know you will. I can see the lust in your eyes Hermione. I got a wake up call from you and Eligh," he said as he moved closer to her.

Before Hermione could blink, he reached out and grabbed her. His mouth slanted over hers in a brutal, unforgiving kiss. Hermione tried to push him away, but found herself melting into his arms instead. Severus swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. There, he placed her on the coverlet and knelt over her.

"This doesn't make up for how you've treated me," she hissed breathlessly.

"I know. Once this war is over, I'll make it up to you everyday if I have to," he vowed.

Hermione gasped as he began kissing at her neck while massaging her breasts through her thin silk nightie. Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair, her body thrusting up for some kind of contact with his. Severus began kissing down her body, sliding the shoulder straps down as well, bearing her full breasts to him. As his mouth latched onto her right nipple, Hermione moaned and managed to wiggle the rest of the way out of the nightie, which fell to the floor.

"Severus," she sighed.

"I've missed your hot body," he moaned.

"More," she pleaded.

Severus kept kissing down her body until he reached the V between her legs. His mouth began to water as he smelt her arousal. Slowly, he slid his tongue over her slit and clit, the taste of her juices on his tongue. Hermione moaned and shuddered against him.

"Oh you taste exquisite," he growled.

"Severus!" she cried as he buried his tongue deep in her pussy.

Hermione began to writhe against him as he ate her wet pussy. Severus grabbed her thighs and held them wide, giving him greater access to her. Hermione clutched the coverlet as he began sucking her clit and pumping two fingers in and out of her.

"Oh yes. I'm gonna come Severus. Oh god," she moaned.

"Then come Hermione. Don't hold back," he growled, then a second later, slid his tongue into her pussy, and began fingering her clit.

"Yes! Ooohhh! Severus!"

Severus greedily swallowed every drop that flowed into his mouth. He felt Hermione trembling as she slowly began to calm down. Tenderly he drug his tongue from her clit up her body. When he reached her mouth, their lips met in a fierce kiss.

Hermione moaned as she tasted herself on his mouth. She felt herself grow wet once more as his hard cock brushed against her pussy. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rocked against him. She felt a tremor wash over him as she repeated the move.

"You're a tease," he groaned.

"I wouldn't be teasing you if you started fucking me," she said.

Her breath died in her lungs as he slammed his cock so deep into her, he hit bottom. Severus was merciless. Over and over he pounded into her. Hermione's nails dug into his shoulders, drawing blood, but neither cared.

"Fuck! Oh Severus! More! Fuck me harder!" she demanded.

Severus pulled out and repositioned her at the edge of the bed on her stomach, her feet dangling about a foot from the floor. He moved between her legs and wrapped his hand in her hair. He pulled her head back so he could whisper in her ear.

"You want me to fuck you Hermione? Dominate you? Make you beg to come on my cock?" he hissed as he rubbed the head of his cock against her sopping wet pussy.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked as he slapped her ass cheek.

"I belong to Severus Snape," she cried, wriggling against him.

"Will you belong to anyone else?" he questioned as he again slapped her ass.

"No!" she gasped.

"Good girl. Now, your reward," he growled.

Her scream echoed off the walls. Severus' eyes rolled back into his head as he plunged into her wet, tight depths. It took a moment for both of them to catch their breaths, but once they did, the pleasure continued.

"Oh Christ Hermione. Your cunt is so tight," he gasped.

"Severus. Oh god. You're so…sweet Merlin…deep. Oh fuck yes," she moaned as he hit bottom with each powerful thrust.

He pulled her head back by her hair and ravaged her mouth. Her tongue was swallowed into his mouth as his thrusts became faster and harder. Hermione would thrust back, easily matching his rhythm.

"Finger your clit Hermione. I want you to feel my cock as it enters you. Hard and deep. Feel your pussy juices flowing out of you," he ordered.

Hermione was so far gone, she couldn't help but do as he said. As she stroked her clit, she cried out in pure bliss. She could feel his cock pounding into her and her juices as they coated him, her fingers, and clit. Severus growled deep in his throat as he bit down on her shoulder, drawing blood. Then, like some Vampiric lover, he covered the wound with his mouth. Hermione moaned at the sensation.

"Oh god! I need to come," she pleaded, delirious with pleasure.

"Beg for it," he hissed, trying to hold back his own climax.

"Please Professor. Oh please Professor Snape, can I come. Oh please," she begged, hoping by calling him Professor it would drive him further over the edge.

"Yes Miss Granger. Come on my cock. Fuck! Come with me. Now!" he roared.

Within seconds, both exploded.

"OH GOD! SWEET MERLIN! SEVERUS!" Hermione saw stars as his seed slammed into her womb.

"FUCK! HERMIONE! AAAHHH!" Severus nearly blacked out as he emptied his seed and felt her pussy clamp down around him.

Their orgasm lasted well over five minutes. Severus slumped over Hermione's back, gasping as the last tremors washed over him. He could feel Hermione shaking under him and even heard quiet sobs. Slowly he pulled out of her. He flicked his wrist and both were cleaned and he then moved them back onto the bed.

"Talk to me. Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly as he saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh no. That was…I felt so complete. It literally brought me to tears. I've never felt something so wonderful," she explained.

Severus let out a relieved breath and kissed her softly. He tucked her into his arms and used wandless magic to pull the covers over them. With their energy spent, they quickly fell into a peaceful slumber, holding each other tightly.

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 9 Added Protection at Dedham Ma

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Chapter 9- Added Protection at Dedham Manor**

"Master Severus, Miss Hermione," Eligh called from the hall.

"Huh? Eligh? What is it?" Severus asked as he slowly came awake and looked at the bedside clock. It read 4:15 a.m.

"I hate to wake you, but Master Dumbledore is here," Eligh said.

"We'll be right there," Hermione called as she and Severus instantly came awake.

The couple threw on their dressing gowns, grabbed their wands, and hurried from their room. They rushed downstairs and into the study. They found Albus sitting in one of the chairs with a cup of tea.

"Has something happened?" Severus demanded.

"Yes, but nothing bad," Albus answered.

Hermione and Severus let out a sigh of relief. "If nothing's wrong, you better have a good reason for showing up at four in the morning. Come to think of it…how did you get here?" Hermione asked in a snarky tone.

"I see Severus is rubbing off on you," Albus chuckled. "As to how I got here, I called for Eligh and he brought me,"

"So why are you here Albus?" Severus questioned.

Albus quickly explained about the potion that Ginny, Harry, Neville, and Ron brewed. Hermione and Severus were so shocked that they had to sit down or they were going to fall down.

"That potion is one even I have never attempted and I've been a potions Master for nearly eighteen years!" Severus exclaimed.

"That potion is even more complex than the Wolfsbane and Poly-juice combined," Hermione added.

"I ran a series of spells and it is correct. Harry said for you to sprinkle the potion all along the perimeter of Dedham estate. As to how he knew how big the estate is, he brewed enough that would encompass Hogwarts grounds twice. That should be enough," Albus explained.

"That's more than enough. At sunrise, me, Hermione, and the elves will do as Mr. Potter instructed. I too have feared that Hadrian will attempt to destroy the wards and spells surrounding the estate," Severus said.

Albus handed the potion to Severus, bid them good day, and left. Hermione and Severus went upstairs and dressed. A half hour before sun rise, Severus divided the potion, and he, Hermione, and the elves went out and began to sprinkle the potion around the perimeter.

"We're finished," Eligh said as he approached Severus and Hermione who were sitting on the front steps.

"Good. Hermione and I will be in for breakfast in a moment," Severus nodded.

He held Hermione and let out a tired sigh. "Let's get something to eat and then get a few more hours of sleep. Then we can continue our work on the anti-Cruciatious and anti-Killing potions," Hermione said.

"I agree," he nodded.

They entered the manor. After a quick breakfast hey retired back to their room for a bit more sleep before they began their days work on the potions.

"This is defiantly it Hadrian," Russell stated.

Hadrian, Russell, and five others stood about five feet from the perimeter of Dedham estate. Hadrian could feel the power emanating from the land. He turned and found all six of his team spread out and their eyes closed in concentration.

"Well?" Hadrian asked.

"It will take a week or so to figure out how to break through the wards and charms. By Halloween at the latest," one of the men named Derek replied.

"Perfect. I have plans for Halloween night," Hadrian smiled evilly.

The six men took one last look at the area, committing it to memory, then they apparated away. There was much work to do before Halloween.

"You wanted to see me Professor Wyman?" Neville asked nervously as he entered the Potions classroom.

"Ah, Mr. Longbottom. Please come in," Phil Wyman, the current Potions Professor said.

After Severus and Hermione went into hiding, Albus went to see Phil. He and Severus had trained together under Potions Master, Ian Lawman. Neville sat down at one of the desks and waited patiently.

"Now, first of all, you're not in trouble. I have already spoken with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I just wanted to commend you on the potion you all brewed. I also know Miss Weasley helped as well. Her parents will be receiving a letter from me.

"I was going over Professor Snape's records and found his notations about you, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. I don't understand how the three of you had such a hard time under him, but are doing almost perfect with me," Phil explained.

"I don't know about Harry and Ron, but I'm a bit terrified of Professor Snape. Or I was, but not anymore. I just seemed to get flustered when Professor Snape is around," Neville sighed.

"Well, just remember what we discussed in September and you should be fine. Now, you had better run along, it's nearly curfew. I will write your grandmother and let her know how well you are doing as well as your part in brewing that potion," Phil said with a smile.

Neville bid Phil good night and left. Phil shook his head and put the papers away and locked the drawer. After locking the classroom, he made his way toward his rooms just down the corridor.

'_Severus old friend, I think you've under estimated your students,' _ Phil thought as he entered his chambers.

T.B.C


	11. Chapter 10 Halloween

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Chapter 10- Halloween**

By Halloween, Hermione and Severus had succeeded. Not only had they completed a potion to protect someone against the Impervious and Cruciatious curses, but also against the Killing curse. The potion gave the effect of dying for a moment. The person hit by the curse would fall to the ground and only lose their breath for a moment, then he or she would be fine.

"Have you sent word to Albus about the potions?" Hermione asked as Severus joined her on the couch.

"I sent it this morning. What movie did you pick?" Severus answered as he sat the drinks and popcorn on the coffee table.

"The Exorcist," she replied.

"My favorite horror film," he said.

Hermione turned on the widescreen TV while Severus magically turned off the lights. With only the light from the fire and TV, Hermione began the movie.

At Hogwarts, the Halloween Feast was well under way. Harry, Neville, and Ron were in especially good spirits. Earlier that day, Harry received a letter from Ginny. She was feeling a bit stronger. The medi witches and wizards said she could return to Hogwarts after Christmas holidays. She was currently at the Burrow recovering.

"I can't wait to see Ginny on Christmas," Harry smiled.

"Me either. Hey Neville, maybe you and your Gran can stop by over the holidays. I'll write mum in the morning to see if it's all right," Ron said hopefully.

"I'll write Gran tomorrow and ask," Neville replied.

While the students were in the Great Hall, the ghosts were patrolling the castle and grounds. After the death of Minerva, the ghosts all banded together to protect everyone at Hogwarts. Peeves was especially protective, which was unusual for the poltergeist.

"You all right Peeve?" Sir Nicholas asked as he floated up to the poltergeist at the front doors of the castle.

"No. Something's wrong. I can sense it," Peeves answered.

"What do you sense?" Nicholas questioned.

"I sense trouble coming," Peeves stated.

Out on the grounds, just outside the gates, Hadrian stood. He was waiting calmly. He had come to Hogwarts to finish what he started in Hogsmeade. To kill Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Silently, he entered the grounds.

Hadrian moved in the shadows as he neared the front doors. He was quite surprised at how little security there was. No Aurors, no Order members, no one patrolling the grounds. He was five feet from the castle doors when the alarm began Hadrian looked right at Peeves who was floating in the doorway.

"HEADMASTER! HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!"

Hadrian turned and ran for the gates, the sound of Peeves bellowing, echoing in the night. He reached the gates just as he heard the sounds of people running after him. Without looking back, he burst through the gates and apparated away.

"Damn! He got away," Sirius growled as he, Phil, and Albus reached the gates and watched Hadrian vanish.

"We'll get him soon enough Sirius," Phil said.

"Let's get back inside. The students need to return to their houses and we need to seal the castle," Albus instructed.

After the castle was sealed and the students safely in their houses, Peeves floated into an empty classroom. It was time he finally told what he knew about the attack on Ginny Weasley.

"Uh, Eligh," Peeves called out.

"Who are you?" Eligh demanded as he appeared before the poltergeist.

"Your Master is Severus Snape right?" Peeves asked.

"Yes," Eligh answered.

"I need to see him. I know who attacked the Weasley girl," Peeves stated.

Eligh didn't need to hear anymore. With the snap of his fingers, the house elf and poltergeist disappeared from the classroom.

"What movie next?" Hermione asked as she refilled the popcorn bowl.

"How about 'The Shining'?" Severus replied.

"Perfect. I haven't seen that one in a while," she smiled.

They turned just as Eligh and Peeves appeared. "Peeves? What are you doing here?" Severus asked.

"He says he knows who attacked your friend Ginny Weasley," Eligh answered.

Peeves quickly told them what he saw that night. He had been floating in the corridor when he saw Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, and Pansy walk up and hide in the shadows. They had cast spells to hide their faces and alter their voices. A few minutes later, Ginny and Neville came walking up and the attack began.

"Why didn't you come foreword sooner?" Hermione demanded.

"Because Dumbledore was waiting. Waiting to see if one of them slipped up and said something," Peeves said sadly.

"Thank you for telling us. Eligh, take Peeves back. Once you return Peeves, immediately tell Albus what you told us. He will no doubt bring Minister Welles to talk to you," Severus instructed.

Peeves nodded. A second later, the poltergeist and the elf disappeared. Hermione and Severus took their snacks and returned to the sitting room.

"Do you think Minister Welles will believe Peeves?" Hermione asked as Severus started the movie.

"Yes. David Welles is a lot more open minded than most," Severus answered.

During the middle of Hermione's sixth year, Cornelius Fudge had been killed by Lucius Malfoy. Fudge had discovered a list of all the Death Eaters that had infiltrated the Ministry. Kingsley Shacklebolt had witnessed the murder from the shadows.

Without the list or proof that Lucius had done it, it was Kingsley's word versus Lucius'. David Welles was elected. David would listen to Peeves and Albus, as well as go over Neville's pensieve that was taken the night of the attack.

David also was the one who granted Sirius a full pardon. Shortly after the death of Fudge, Aurors caught a Death Eater, who under Veritaserum, stated that Peter Pettigrew was alive and had betrayed the Potters. Sirius was now teaching Minerva's classes at Hogwarts.

T.B.C


	12. Chapter 11 Planning and More Planning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Chapter 11- Planning and More Planning**

The next day, Aurors and David arrived at the school and by lunch, Blaise, Crabbe, Draco, Goyle, Millicent, and Pansy were arrested and sent to Azkaban for five years for the attack on Ginny. A former student of Severus', named Gloria Fielding, had created a spell that allowed any glamours cast to be removed when viewing a pensieve.

"She was one of my prize students," Severus said as he read the article in the EVENING PROPHET.

"She sounds like it," Hermione replied with a cheeky smile.

"But she doesn't hold a candle to you love. She was decent at potions, but was better at spells. She got enough O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s in potions for her work as a Spells Mistress," he stated.

"Well, at least Ginny has been…"

Hermione and Severus looked at each other as a ripple washed over not only them, but the entire Manor. They jumped to their feet and rushed to the front door where Eligh was standing with the door open.

"There. That's where the disturbance is," Eligh said pointing to the end of the driveway.

Hermione and Severus slowly made their way down the lane as several flood lights come on in the front of the house, illuminating the massive yard. After a few moments, the couple felt the wards and spells fail and there at the end of the lane was Hadrian, Russell, Derek, and two others.

"Hello son," Hadrian smiled evilly.

"What are you doing here?" Severus demanded as he and Hermione stopped a few feet from the perimeter of the grounds.

"I'm here to kill you both. Of course, I think the boys and I will have a bit of fun with your mudblood before we kill her. Maybe even let you watch. What do you think of that Severus?" Hadrian asked.

"Fuck you Hadrian. You can take the same message back to that fucker Voldemort," Hermione hissed.

"Enough fooling around. Let's finish our mission," Derek insisted.

Hadrian nodded. Derek stepped toward them, but didn't get any further. The second his foot crossed the perimeter, he began screaming as if being electrocuted. After a few seconds he collapsed into a pile of ash.

"This isn't possible! We tore down the wards and spells!" Hadrian yelled.

"Such a temper," Hermione said cheekily.

"What are you waiting for? Get them!" Hadrian ordered.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione and Severus said in unison, their hands extended palms out to where Hadrian stood.

Russell and the others quickly apparated away. "I think, we need to finish those potions and notify Albus," Severus said.

"Agreed," Hermione nodded.

Hermione waved her hand and the body of her parents and Severus' mother's murderer disappeared. The two hurried into the Manor to get to work. At least they knew how well the potion Harry sent them worked.

"I guess we're seeing how strong we can be together," she said as she followed Severus down to the lab.

"I guess so. Just imagine what our children will be like," he smiled.

"I can't wait to find out," she winked.

At Hogwarts, Albus sat talking with Sirius about the letter he had just received from Severus and Hermione. Both wizards were shocked about the completion of the three potions. This was very good news for the Order and it's allies.

"So, with these potions, that almost doubles our chances," Sirius said.

"Yes. I have also received word from Charlie and Bill Weasley. They have managed to gather fifty more witches and wizards to our side," Albus smiled.

"Looks like the tide is slowly shifting in our favor," Sirius replied.

"It seems so. What we need is to make extra plans. We can't take any chances. We can't make the same mistakes we did last time," Albus said wearily.

Sirius nodded in agreement. After a few minutes, the two said good night and headed off to bed. Both thinking and hoping the signs were pointing to a shift in the war in favor of the Light and the Order.

"Damnit! How could this happen!" Voldemort yelled as Russell reported what happened at Dedham Manor.

"Somehow they added protection that we could not detect," Russell stated.

"This does not bode well. Gather as many of your kind as you can. We begin to plan for the final battle now. We must stop Dumbledore and Potter soon," Voldemort hissed.

Russell bowed and rushed from the room. Voldemort rose from his throne and stormed off to his study. He hurried to his desk and began going over the dozens of maps and schematics of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

"I won't let the Oracle's vision come true. I will stop Potter and the Order," Voldemort thought angrily.

T.B.C


	13. Chapter 12 Preparing for Battle

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Chapter 12- Preparing For Battle**

"My faithful Death Eaters. In two weeks we will attack Hogwarts and take out Dumbledore and Potter. With them gone, we will defeat the Order and the Wizarding Word will be ours," Voldemort said.

The Death Eaters clapped and cheered. In the shadows behind the throne was Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail. He stood and listened to everything that had been said.

"Now, go and begin training. In two weeks, a river of blood will flow from Hogwarts and welcome my reign of the Wizarding World," Voldemort instructed.

As the Death Eaters left the throne room, Wormtail stealthily slipped from the room. Once outside the manor, he turned into his Animagus form and quickly scurried off into the night.

"Albus, what are we going to do? I mean, we don't even know how many the Dark Lord has," Tonks asked.

"We have been trying to find out, but all the Death Eaters that have been captured and questioned don't know," Albus sighed.

The door to Albus' office burst open. In walked Sirius who was levitating a struggling Wormtail a few feet above the floor.

"I found him sneaking into the castle," Sirius hissed as he dropped Wormtail on the floor.

"Please…I have…information," Wormtail pleaded from his knees.

"I say we give him to the Dementors at Azkaban," Sirius said, hate and rage burning in his eyes.

"Wait a moment Sirius. Why are you here Peter?" Albus asked.

"I…I'm here…to pay back…the life debt I owe," Wormtail answered.

"Sirius, go get Harry and Ron," Albus instructed.

Hermione laid in Severus' arms on the couch before a roaring fire. The couple had spent the last week brewing and bottling the three potions. The potions grew stronger as they sat, which worked out good for the Order. Hermione rolled onto her back and looked up at Severus.

"Severus, what's going to happen after the war?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"I mean with us. You've never talked about the future," she said.

Severus sighed as he rested his head against hers. He had hoped to wait till after the war was over to talk to her about this, but she obviously couldn't wait till then.

"I was hoping we could have waited till this was over, but I guess now is good. Before you, I stopped looking for love and happiness. My father took that away when he killed my mother. Then you were thrown into my life. Don't take it the wrong way.

"Before this, I found my heart thawing bit by bit as you grew from a child into the beautiful woman you are now. I didn't understand it, so that's why I treated you the way I did. Then my father came out of hiding and killed your parents. In a way, I have him to thank for you and I being brought together.

"As for after the war, I was going to ask you to move into Dedham Manor with me. I won't be returning to Hogwarts to teach. I've been there for nearly twenty years. It's time I do something else with my life," he explained.

"You want me to move in with you?" she asked, sitting up in surprise.

"Yes. I know you want to be a Potions Mistress, I can help get you an apprenticeship. Then maybe you and I could open an Apothecary or something together," he answered.

"That sounds wonderful," she smiled.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Severus returned the hug as he flicked his wrist. After taking a nervous breath, he released her and took her left hand in his.

"Um…will you marry me?" he blurted out quickly.

"Did…did you just ask me to marry you?" she questioned. Severus closed his eyes and nodded. "Oh Severus! Yes! I would be honored to be your wife!" she exclaimed.

Severus opened his eyes in shock. After a moment his face broke into a huge smile. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. When they came apart, he opened the ring box he held and slid the diamond ring onto her finger.

"It's beautiful," she said

"It belonged to my mother," he smiled.

"I'll treasure it," she whispered.

She leaned foreword and kissed him again. They fell back onto the couch in a tangle of limbs. They celebrated their engagement by making love before the roaring fire all night long.

"So what do we do with him" Tonks asked.

"That's up to Harry. You decide his fate," Albus answered.

Harry stared at the man who betrayed his parents. Wormtail told them, under Veritaserum, Voldemort's plans. He also told them how many Voldemort had on his side. After ten minutes of tense silence, Harry came to his decision.

"We have him repeat this to Minister Welles, then send him to Azkaban and let him rot," Harry hissed.

"Very well. Kingsley, you and Tonks go and get David. Sirius, alert the Order and have every member at Headquarter with the exception of Molly who's tending her daughter, by midnight," Albus instructed, speaking loudly to be heard over Wormtail's cries of mercy.

Harry looked at Wormtail who was bound to a chair. Without a word, he walked up to him and drew back his fist, and punched the Wizard as hard as he could. Wormtail and the chair toppled to the floor.

"I would love to kill you for what you did to my parents. Death is too good for you. I hope you suffer in Azkaban for your crimes you worthless piece of shit," Harry growled, his emerald eyes flashing in rage.

Severus laid in bed watching Hermione sleep peacefully. The engagement ring catching the firelight and sparkling in the low light. He gently brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. She sighed, turned toward him, then settled back into peaceful slumber.

"Master Severus," Eligh whispered.

"Yes Eligh?" Severus asked.

"Master Dumbledore is here and wishes to see you," Eligh answered.

"I'll be there in a moment," Severus said.

Eligh nodded and disappeared. Severus leaned over and kissed her forehead gently. He then climbed out of bed, got dressed, and headed downstairs.

"Hello my boy. I'm sorry to disturb you, but there has been some developments. Tomorrow, I need you and Hermione to bring the potions and return to Hogwarts. Use the passage you used to use to get to my office when you were summoned. The only ones who will know you two are back will be myself, Harry, Sirius, and Phil," Albus said.

"We'll be there after lunch. About twelve, twelve-thirty," Severus replied.

"Very well. Once I get the two of you settled, I will fill you in," Albus nodded.

Severus and Albus said good night and Severus returned upstairs to Hermione. He stripped down, climbed into the bed, pulled Hermione into his embrace, and drifted off to sleep.

T.B.C


	14. Chapter 13 Countdown

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Chapter 13- Countdown**

The countdown began. Albus had secretly moved the Order and Aurors into the castle. As the students continued their classes, the Order and Aurors were training and going over battle plans. Severus and Hermione contributed by training Harry after classes and brewing more potions to help during and after the battle.

"So, you two will be transferring some of your magic to me?" Harry questioned.

"That's right Mr. Potter," Severus answered.

"During our time at Dedham Manor, Severus and I discovered that separately, we're strong, but together we're four times stronger," Hermione added.

"Wow. Dumbledore told me and Ron about the Oracle. I guess we know what she meant," Harry smiled.

Harry was a bit upset that Ron was kept in the dark about Severus and Hermione's return for the moment. Yet Harry understood why. The less people who knew, made it easier to keep it from Voldemort.

"Any sign of him?" Voldemort asked as Lucius stepped up to the throne.

"No my Lord. There has been no sign of Wormtail in nearly two and a half weeks," Lucius answered with a bow.

"Well, keep searching. He no doubt is hiding and waiting till everything is over, then make an appearance. Now, what about the mission at hand?" Voldemort questioned.

"It is done. They were brought here a few moments ago. Bella and Walden McNair have them upstairs getting them up to par," Lucius explained with a smile.

"Excellent. I need you to oversee the final battle plans. There can be no mistakes Lucius," Voldemort ordered.

"Consider it done," Lucius bowed.

Voldemort waved Lucius away. He had his own plans to work out. He knew he had to get Harry out of the way first if he wanted to succeed in bringing down Dumbledore and the Order.

The days leading up to the final battle were tense on both sides. Hermione and Severus were quite impressed at how strong Harry had gotten over the years. Not just magically, but mentally and physically as well.

"Very good Mr. Potter," Severus smiled as Harry finished a series of extensive magical, physical, and mental challenges.

"Thanks. Do you two think I can beat Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Yes. You have proven yourself to be stronger than Voldemort. With Hermione and I at your side, he can't beat you," Severus answered.

"Severus is right. You don't have anything to worry about," Hermione added with a smile.

"When am I going to be able to tell Ron that you're back?" Harry questioned.

Just then, Albus entered the room, followed by Ron and Neville. The two wizards rushed to Hermione and hugged her tightly. Hermione gratefully returned their hugs. Severus stood next to Albus and just smiled. Once they released Hermione, Ron and Neville turned and walked up to Severus.

"Welcome back Professor Snape. Also, thanks for taking good care of Mione," Ron said.

"Yeah. She's alive because of you," Neville added.

"You are welcome. And thank the three of you for the potion. The night after Halloween, Hadrian and four others showed up at the Manor. If you three and Miss Weasley hadn't brewed that potion, Hermione and I wouldn't be here," Severus replied as he shook their hands.

That night, the students not fighting were moved into the catacombs below the castle. There were only a few students left in Slytherin house. The Older students would be fighting with their parents, those too young to fight were hidden. Those who remained at Hogwarts were from families who were neutral.

"May I have everyone's attention. First, let us welcome back Hermione Granger and Severus Snape," everyone in the Great Hall applauded. "Now, over the past two weeks, you've all been working harder than ever. Tomorrow, I know each of you will make us proud. Thanks to Hermione and Severus, we will be completely protected from the Unforgivable curses.

"Tonight, I want you all to get a full nights rest. Voldemort and his army will be arriving at noon. We have the element of surprise on our side. He doesn't know that we are ready for him. Now eat up. Tomorrow, we will win back our freedom," Albus said as everyone sat down to eat.

The hall was filled with the clatter of the silverware and chatter of everyone discussing the next day. Hermione sat at the staff table with Severus, Albus, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, and other leaders of the Order. As she ate, Sirius began to talk to her.

"I'm glad you're safe Hermione. We've all been worried about you," Sirius said.

"I don't see why. I was perfectly safe with Severus," Hermione replied.

"He is a Death Eater. You could have been captured," he added suggestively.

"I don't like you implying that my fiancee would do anything to hurt me," she hissed.

"Fia…fiancee?" he stuttered.

"Yes," she answered.

"Oh Hermione. He's going to break your heart. Just watch," he sighed.

"Fuck you Sirius. You don't know a damned thing about Severus or me," she growled.

Hermione threw her napkin on the table, stood up, and stormed from the hall. Severus placed his napkin on the table and followed her, glaring at Sirius as he passed the animangus.

"What's wrong? Other than what Black said to you," Severus asked.

"What is it between the two of you? I know about what happened with Harry's dad and the Shrieking Shack, but Sirius is being downright cruel. Why?" Hermione demanded.

"I honestly don't know. During our seventh year, Potter wasn't such a pain in the ass. Don't get me wrong, he and I still didn't get along, but he didn't go out of his way to torment me. Black however, did. Potter even told him to back off a time or two, but Black refused to listen," he sighed.

"So he does it for kicks? No matter if the things he says hurts others?" she questioned as she sat on their bed.

Severus sat beside her and pulled her into his arms. Hermione just leaned back into his embrace. She let out a soft sigh as he began kissing her neck. Hermione felt her blood begin to boil as his hands slid up and began massaging her breast.

"Oh Severus," she whispered.

"Let's forget Black and enjoy the night. The next few days will be hectic and I plan on enjoying my vixen of a fiancee tonight," he sighed in her ear.

"Mmm. Then let's get started," she said heatedly.

"Sirius, what the hell is your problem!" Harry cried.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked as he fixed himself a glass of firewhiskey

After dinner, Remus told Harry and Ron what Sirius said to Hermione and vice versa. The two were angry. They immediately went to Sirius's rooms to have a word with him about it.

"We mean about what you said to Hermione about Professor Snape," Ron answered angrily.

"Don't tell me you two are okay with this! Boys, all he's going to do is hurt her. Not just emotionally, but physically as well," Sirius exclaimed.

"What do you mean physically?" Ron questioned.

"Snape is known for his sexual appetites. He's not a gentle lover by any means. That was one of the services he provided Voldemort. Voldemort would watch Snape having sex with women," Sirius explained.

Harry and Ron shared a look, then Harry spoke, "Hermione is perfectly fine. Besides, Ron and I knew they liked each other when she went into hiding,"

"And if they're getting married, Harry and I will gladly give her away. This is the happiest we've seen her in a long time and the happiest we've ever seen the Professor," Ron added.

"Then you've condemned her to heart break!" Sirius argued.

"Look, if you can't be happy for them, then stay away from them," Harry glared.

Sirius watched in a mixture of shock and anger as Ron and Harry stormed from the room. He downed his drink and threw the glass into the fireplace.

T.B.C


	15. Chapter 14 End Game

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Chapter 14- End Game**

Hermione and Severus stood at the front doors staring out over the grounds. In a few hours time, the snow covered ground would become a battle field. Severus held Hermione tightly.

"Good morning Severus, Hermione," Remus said as he walked up to them.

"Hi Remus," Hermione greeted while Severus nodded.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Remus smiled.

"Thank you Lupin," Severus said.

"Severus, unlike Sirius, I'm genuinely happy for you. The two of you go together. I always knew you would find your soul mate, I just didn't know it would be Hermione," Remus replied.

"Thanks for your support. Are you ready?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Harry told me last night about how you two will be helping him. Ron and I, as well as Neville, will do our best to cover you," Remus answered.

The three stood at the door a few more moments, before they turned and headed for the Great Hall. As they took their seats, they didn't miss the glare Sirius was sending their way.

'_This isn't over Severus. She won't be yours for long,' _ Sirius thought as everyone began eating breakfast.

The hours flew by. At ten till non, the three potions Hermione and Severus brewed were passed out and drank. Then one by one, the Light moved onto the grounds with Harry, Albus, Hermione, and Severus in the lead.

"Remember, kill them all," Voldemort ordered as the Death Eater entered the gates.

Voldemort led the army of nearly 3,000 up the path towards the castle. After a few moments of walking, the castle came into view. A few seconds later, Voldemort stopped. In front of the castle was an army the same size as his. Voldemort growled and continued foreword.

"Hermione, I love you. Never forget that," Severus said as he stared down at her.

"I know Severus. And I love you, and you better not forget it," Hermione shot back.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. While most of their fellow Order members smiled, Sirius continued to glare. The couple pulled away as Voldemort stopped his army ten feet away.

"Seems you've lost the element of surprise Tom," Albus said.

"That won't change anything! You and your precious Order will die!" Voldemort yelled.

With those words the final battle began. Hermione, Severus, and Harry began making their way through the chaos. The Unforgivables cast by the Death Eaters hit their marks, but did nothing. As Remus said earlier, he, Ron, and Neville helped cover Hermione and Severus as they in turn covered Harry.

"Where is he?" Harry called out.

"I don't know! Severus?" Hermione yelled.

"There!" Severus cried as he pointed to their left.

The trio began cutting through the Death Eaters. The battle raged around them; the pure white snow was now stained red with blood. After fifteen minutes the three found themselves standing before Voldemort.

"Well, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the mudblood, and the traitor," Voldemort laughed.

"Stop the talking. It's time we finish this," Harry growled.

"Fine," Voldemort said.

With those words, the fight began. As Harry and Voldemort faced off, Hermione and Severus began channeling their magic to Harry, while picking off any Death Eater that came within five feet of them. From across the field, Neville, Remus, and Ron spotted Harry fighting Voldemort.

"Let's go help them," Ron said.

"I agree," Remus nodded.

The three rushed over to help. Once they arrived, Hermione and Severus were able to just focus on transferring more strength to Harry, while Neville, Remus, and Ron took care of the Death Eaters.

"You'll never defeat me!" Voldemort yelled as a roaring wind suddenly kicked up around them.

"You're days of evil are over! Time to send you to hell!" Harry screamed.

"Now Hermione!" Severus cried.

A golden glow began to surround both Hermione and Severus. The glow quickly encompassed Harry as well. The wind surrounding them became deafening. They couldn't even hear the screams from Voldemort as he was slowly disintegrated; leaving only a scorch mark in the snow.

"They did it!" Neville cheered as the light receded.

Remus and Ron smiled, but their smiles faded as Harry, Hermione, and Severus crumpled to the snow. Remus, Ron, and Neville rushed to their side. They all let out a relieved breath when they felt their pulses.

"Let's get them inside," Ron instructed.

"Ow, my head," Harry grumbled as he sat up.

"How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" Poppy smiled as she walked over.

"I have a killer headache, but other than that I feel fine," Harry answered.

"Here, take this," Poppy said as she handed him a headache potion.

Harry downed it in one shot. "Much better. How are Hermione and Professor Snape?" he asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine. They're still unconscious. They transferred an awful lot of magic to you. They will be up and about in a week or so. Don't worry, you just rest now," she answered as she patted his leg.

A week later, Hermione and Severus were as good as new. They were released the day of the celebration being held in the Great Hall. Everyone at the school, the Minister of Magic, reporters, and several other distinguished guests would be there as well.

"You look beautiful," Severus said as he watched Hermione fasten the diamond choker around her neck.

"Thank you. I must say you look good enough to eat in those dress robes," Hermione smiled as she faced him.

"I think we should leave the festivities a bit early and have our own celebration here," he smirked.

"That could be arranged," she replied saucily.

The celebration was magnificent. Everyone was dressed to the nines. The food was the best anyone had ever had. Awards were handed out, pictures were taken, and interviews were given. Even Severus posed with Hermione for a few pictures and gave a few words. Then the dancing began.

"So what now?" Hermione asked as she and Severus danced.

"I figured we could stay through the holidays, then return to Dedham Manor after the New Year," Severus answered.

"Excuse me," Phil said as he approached the couple.

"Hello Phil," Severus smiled.

"I was hoping I might have this dance with Miss Granger," Phil requested.

"Of course. I'll go get a drink," Severus replied.

Severus kissed Hermione, shook Phil's hand, and walked away. Phil took Hermione's hand and the two began to dance to the waltz that began playing.

"You and Severus go well together. I wish you both the best life has to offer," Phil said.

"Thank you Mr. Wyman," Hermione smiled.

"I will get to the point. A few days ago, Severus came to me with a request. He asked if I would be willing to take you on as my apprentice so you could become a Potions Mistress," he explained.

"He…he did?" she asked.

"Yes. I was wondering if you could begin your apprenticeship on July 1st?" he answered.

Hermione just stared at Phil. A second later she hugged him. "Yes! Oh thank you Mr. Wyman," she exclaimed.

"You're most welcome. By the way, just call me Phil," he laughed.

A few hours later, Severus laid in bed waiting for Hermione to come out of the bathroom. She had been ecstatic at the opportunity to begin the road to becoming a Potions Mistress. He looked up when he heard the bathroom door open.

His mouth went dry as he watched his fiancee walk toward him. She wore a sheer emerald green teddy and a heated look in her amber eyes. He felt his cock harden as she crawled on the bed toward him.

"It's time I thank you properly for helping me get started as a Potions Mistress," she said.

"How so?" he asked huskily as she straddled him.

"By fucking your brains out all night long," she answered silkily.

She dug her fingers in his hair and slanted her mouth over his. Severus clutched her to him as he deepened the kiss. Hermione moaned as she began grinding against him. Nobody saw the couple for a few days.

T.B.C


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you recognize.

**Summary: **Severus's father returns after hiding for almost twenty years. Now, Severus and Hermione are thrown together. Will they find love in the midst of war? A/U

**Finding Love in War**

**Epilogue**

Life continued after the final battle. Hermione and Severus returned to Dedham Manor and she began preparing for her apprenticeship in July. Harry, Ron, and Neville took their N.E.W.T.'s and graduated. Ginny returned to Hogwarts as good as new.

"Severus, have you heard anything about Sirius?" Hermione asked as she and Severus ate dinner the night before she would begin her apprenticeship.

"No. All I know is, he didn't return to Hogwarts after the holidays," Severus answered.

"Do you think something's happened to him?" she questioned worriedly.

"I don't know. Maybe he just had enough and went off on a vacation. What that wizard really needs is a good lay. Or a kick in the ass," he said.

"You're horrible," she laughed.

Sirius sat at his desk. Scattered everywhere on the desk were maps, parchments, letters, and books. Ever since January, he had secluded himself in the small house he owned on the outskirts of London. After seeing Hermione and Severus at the celebration, he had been planning.

'_I will get her. I won't let that bastard hurt her. She belongs to me and no one else,' _ he thought as he looked over the Ministries file on Hermione.

It angered him that she and Severus were together. Especially the fact that they were getting married. He stood up and poured himself a glass of Firewhiskey and walked to the window.

"Soon, I'll have Hermione and Severus will be out of the picture. Permanently," he said with a twisted smile.

He downed his drink then exited the room. He needed a full nights sleep. The next morning he would put his plan into action. He entered his bedroom, stripped down, and climbed into bed. A confident smile plastered on his face as he drifted off to sleep.

**The End…or is it?**


End file.
